Story of Revenge
by FrostyFallon
Summary: Yugi is blamed for Yami leaving to the afterlife. All of his supposed friends leave him and his grandpa treats him like trash. When he gains shadow magic, he seeks revenge. What horrors are in store for his 'friends' and how do the gods play a role in this? Possible yaoi
1. The Warning

Story of Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am just a fan.

Chapter 1 The Warning

It's there fault I'm here. Broken. Abandoned. What did I do? It all started when Atem left. They thought I wasn't good enough to be there friend anymore, that they were only his friend because he had his yami. Even his own grandpa agreed with them. He didn't go to school anymore. He would just get beat to a pulp. He didn't have a home anymore. Grandpa threw him out. He could always die, but then he would have to face Atem and he probably wouldn't believe him that the friends they worked so hard to keep betrayed him.

He felt so many emotions now but hid them under a mask that showed nothing. Hate, anger, confusion, and pain to name a few. He defiantly grew in his few months on his own. He grew at least a foot in height and his face had lost the baby fat that once made him so innocent making his face sharp. His eyes narrowed to an endless glare. He grew stronger so he had nicely toned arms and chest. His voice also lowered slightly. (He somewhat looks like yami but different)

His leather fetish still remained. He seemed to always wear black or leather where ever he went. Currently he wore a sleeveless leather shirt with the words 'wait I stopped caring' in red, tight leather pants, steel tipped boots, a spiked leather choker, fingerless leather gloves, broken handcuffs as bracelets, two belts with one hanging to his side, spiked leather bracelets on his upper and lower arms, chains hung limp on his legs, and a chain hung of his neck. To most he would look like some thug and would recieve wary glances, but today he didn't care. It was his birthday today. June 4th.

He was leaning against a wall in a alley way for no particular reason with a sadistic smirk on his face, till he heard some familiar voices coming from the end of the alley way.

"Hey guess what today is." A high feminine voice asked.

"June 4th?" a Brooklyn accented voice replied.

"No Joey!" the first voice scolded.

"Is it the runt's birthday?" a third voice asked.

"Tristan got it right!" the first voice exclaimed.

"Yer right Tea! Wanna bet he's somewhere crying his eyes out?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! 'boo-hoo I'm a little runt nobody likes me!' Tea mocked.

The others laughed unaware of him listening in on them. He clenched his fists and teeth trying not to explode at them. He felt all the emotions he'd been hiding reappear making him want one thing. Revenge. His once bright amethyst eyes grew dark and cold at the thought. He stayed like this till he heard a whisper.

"Let us help you" it whispered.

"Who are you" he asked into the darkness.

"We are shadows. Let us help you"

"How can I trust you?"

"We know of your pain and wish to aid in the revenge. They have hurt you for to long. Let us help."

"Fine." Instantly he was filled with shadows and there dark power the only way you could tell though would be the near black amethyst eyes and naw pitch black aura that seemed to surround him. A large blast of shadow magic seemed to erupt from the spot as if daring anyone to stand in its way.

-o0o-

He walked down the street to his apartment he stayed a since he was thrown out. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't a dump either. Besides his looks that changed he also gained some valuable skills. He could now hack any computer without leaving a trace of his hack. He proved this when he hacked Kiaba Corp's computers and made their website a picture of a kuriboh attacking and beating a blue eyes white dragon. Authorities still hasn't found the person responsible. He also hacked the government and changed his name to Kage Tenshi (shadow angel) he didn't want the others finding him and it seemed fitting but he only ever used that name around strangers all other traces of Yugi Moto had been deleted like he never existed. He also learned to fight and enjoyed the pained screams, most thugs would think twice now when they saw him. Plus he had thievery skills that rival Bakura's any day.

Now though he was making plans on how to make his 'friends' suffer like he did. With his shadow magic recently gained t made it all more impossible to find him. Who to torture first is the question. There were so many who had done him wrong in the last few months and though he would not kill. Killing would be to good for them. He would torture them so that they wished they would die. He thought he would get them scared first not directly attack them or any one in their circle of friends but maybe a threat and a little messing with them would suffice. He knew just the person to attack first. Torture them kill would be best.

-o0o-

In the Kiaba mansion Yugi waited unknown to anyone on the shadows of young Mokuba's room. He planned to leave a warning to night a bloody one but a warning. He wore all black so nothing of him could be seen and placed a strong silencing spell on the room. Pity no one would here dear little Mokuba's cries. Since no one would hear he let out a insane sadistic chuckle.

He waited till the door opened and Mokuba walked in and quickly dressed for bed and crawled in. Yugi waited till he was fast asleep. The door locked via shadows and he walked over to the bed knife in hand. He gently shook him awake and brought the room into the shadow realm.

"Hello Mokuba." He greeted

Now wide awake in fear Mokuba stared at his attacker. "Who are you?"

"I am one who will get revenge on the traitors. But I'm not here to kill Mokuba. Only bring a message. And you know I don't have any ink. But your blood will do." He smiled sadistically at the fear on Mokubas face. "It will only hurt a lot"

"Wait till my big brother hears! You'll be in jail!"

"Then why don't you try?" He laughed at Mokuba's failed attempts to warn his brother knowing it was impossible. "Are you quite done yet?"

Mokuba struggled as his arm was grabbed and brought closer to his attacker. Yugi cut three cuts on each arm enjoying the pained screams of the young child he cut. Then he turned Mokuba around and began carving on his back a message. 'Beware the angel of shadows.' He began to cut up Mokuba more and more till Yugi decided it was late and dropped Mokuba roughly on the ground and cleaned up the blood on his clothes and knife using his new found powers and vanished in smoke after removing the spells on the room.

He reappeared in his apartment and went to bed happy as a lark.

-o0o-

Back with Mokuba, he screamed for his big brother who came changing into the room a moment later. Kiaba let out a shocked gasp and instantly dialed 911.

"Mokuba who did this?!" Kiaba asked.

"Back.." Mokuba muttered before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Kiaba reluctantly looked at his brothers back and read the bloody carved message there.

"Beware the angel of shadows. Whoever the hell did this is gonna pay! nobody hurts my little brother" kiaba growled at he waited for paramedics.

-o0o-

At the hospital everyone had showed up Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou.

"What happened?" Ryou asked worried.

"I don't know. But whoever did it left a message. 'Beware the angle of shadows.' Any ideas who that could be? Kiaba wanted to find this person as fast as he could.

"Can we see the message?" Tea asked.

"No"

"Then how we gonna find out who it is money bags!?" Joey spat.

"Shut it mutt. The message was carved on Mokuba's back."

The silence that followed was scary. No one expected that. Wasn't the attack on Mokuba enough?

"Whoever did this must have a meaning to do so. Any new enemies Kiaba?" Ryou asked.

"The thing is no I don't. I have no Idea who it could be. You guys make any enemies?"

"Maybe. But he couldn't do nothin'" Joey replied.

"Who is this?" Kiaba demanded.

"Yug'"

"Oh yeah the runt. It couldn't hurt seeing where he is now."

"Eh I guess."

"It's not like the runt could do anything bad. He's to weak." Tea stated.

Kiaba pulled up his laptop and searched through records but everywhere he looked not a single Yugi Moto appeared.

"What the hell." Kiaba muttered "according to this Yugi Moto doesn't exist."

"What! Of course he exist unless we're all crazy." Tristan spat.

-o0o-

In the realm of the gods panic was evident on the three gods faces.

"He has all the reason to act as such but surly we can't let them die for this?!" Obelisk boomed.

"But we can not intervene with the lives of these mortals!" Slifer protested.

"We might not need to do it directly we could always send someone down." Ra suggested.

"But if we do who would know if it makes the situation worse? they seem to blame the young one for his leave if we send him back it may lead to more problems." Slifer reminded.

"It is either that or have the world enveloped in shadows." Ra informed.

"I guess we have no other choice." Obelisk conceded.

"If its for the best." Slifer agreed.

-o0o-

In the afterlife a very bored pharaoh was sitting on his throne listening to the idiots that made up his court. Sighing in boredom. Well he was bored till a certain brunet came running into the throne room.

"Temie! Temie, Temie, Temie!" Mana yelled running in.

"Yes Mana?" Atem or better known as Yami asked (calling him yami).

"You got a very important letter! Soo read it!" Mana excitedly asked.

Yami turned to his court and dismissed them promising to finish this matter later.

"Well hand it over." Mana happily obliged and peeked over his shoulder to read along. His eyes widened as he read.

Dear Pharaoh Atem

We the Egyptian Gods Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer bring you terrible hikari Yugi Moto has fallen into darkness and requires dire he is not stopped we fear the world will fall to will help you return to the living to help your hikari from the darkness that now surrounds note that much has changed since your departure,The friends you had come to make have all turned their backs on him and his grandfather has thrown him now this will come to a shock to you but you must believe know not if your return will help or not but we encourage you to try and help.

Signed,

The Egyptian Gods

Yami looked at the letter in shock. The fact that his hikari became dark was one thing, how his friends treated him was another and his grandpa kicking him out was just insane. Mana had a look of shock on her usually forever happy looking face.

"Maybe it's a prank?" she suggested.

"Who would want to face the gods wrath by impersonating them?" he replied.

"B-but Yugi's like the sweetest, kindest most innocent person ever!"

He retired to his quarters that night worried for his not so light hikari.

-o0o-

In the realm of the living Yugi to most would seem sleeping but he was very much awake. His thoughts drifted to when he was first treated horrible by his friends.

It had only been a week since the ceremonial duel and Yugi was still pretty depressed that his yami had to leave. Ryou and Malik were simply ecstatic that they were free and took it upon themselves to gloat every second they saw each other. Everyone started thinking him week and not inviting him to anything when he needed their support the most.

They began insulting him and picking on him more. Tea then began spreading lies about him and Joey and Tristan began bullying more than ever. Other bullies saw this and took it upon themselves to make his life a personal hell. The teachers didn't care because they believed Tea's lies.

Then his grandpa got fed up with him always coming home late and not helping him with the shop. He began cutting himself in hopes to ease the pain but when his grandpa walked in he blew up and told him to pack and get put by morning.

Going to school the next day he was pointed and stared at like some freak. The bullying got worse from there because he was 'a homeless freak' or 'a psychotic cutter'. Finally he couldn't take it and just dropped out. He now worked at a nightclub as one of the bar tenders on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. It didn't pay much but it was enough to live by and bit more.

He remembered a certain night when his friends came in. Got completely wasted and started spouting nonsense. He had planned to get pictures and post it on the school website or do a mass email to everyone, but then Joey came to his senses and knocked the shit out of him. He still had a jagged scar on his arm from where Joey got a broken glass and cut him.

During the first few months he was hurt by there actions but as time went on the pain dulled and became hate. What kind of friend would just hurt them even more when they need comfort? No friend of his. 'Which reminds me.. I'm sure they got my warning by now..' A psychotic grin was on his face and he got up to get ready for the new day.


	2. The Next Victim

**Chapter 2 The Next Victim**

Yugi walked down the streets, receiving frightened stares now and then, wondering who would be his next torture victim. 'Hmm not Kiaba...not yet, he's too obvious. Joey? Maybe, but he's too unpredictable. Tristan... but what do I really know about him? Ryou- he's a possibility. Tea? Hmm I have the perfect idea." He sauntered on again, smirking. Walking past a T.V store he paused as he overheard the current newscast.

"In other news an attack on the Kiaba's is quickly becoming a cold case. The Kiaba in question was found with several cuts on his arms, back and chest last night in his room. He is currently in Domino City Hospital recovering. The culprit left the scene of the crime leaving no evidence to his/her identity. If anyone has any information on the attack please call Crime Stoppers at 123-456-7890. Now here's Susie with the weather..."

At least no one suspected him yet. Maybe after torturing Tea he'd kill some random drunk just throw them off any trail he was possibly forming. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

He spent the rest of the day roaming the streets until night came. Using his magic, he quickly transformed his clothes so that they completely covered his skin. He was now wearing a black mask, black tank top, black trench coat, black jeans, black army boots, black leather gloves, and a black hat. (Imagine one of those villains that wear something like this then pull out a gun and shoot people. Wow my imagination)

Using shadow magic, he transported into Tea's bedroom and waited. 10 minutes later Tea entered, collapsed into bed and soon fell asleep. After casting a silencing spell over the room he made sure the door and windows were magically locked, then got to work.

Gently, he shook her awake. She attempted to scream, but he used this to his advantage grabbing her mouth and cutting her young clean off. She was crying hysterically and muffled screams were torn from her mouth. Yugi then seized her wrists and in one fluid motion snapped them. Grinning manically, he proceeded to break each finger slowly and painfully, her resulting cries music to his ears.

"I never did like you.." He chuckled.

He finished breaking her arms, and then moved on to break her ankles and legs. Taking his knife, he licked off some blood then turned to face her. Moving quickly, he drove the knife into each of her eye sockets. She'd live, but would never be able to tell anyone what happened.

Moving away from Tea's bed he walked towards her mirror and with a hand dripping in blood, wrote the message 'no one is safe'. Lifting the silencing spell, he screamed at the top of his lungs before vanishing into thin air and reappearing in his apartment. Using magic, he quickly cleaned off all the blood from his 'play time'. He was about to go to bed, when he had a bright idea; 'why not pay dear Mokuba a visit?'

Swiftly Yugi vanished, reappearing in Mokuba's hospital room. Glancing around, he noticed Seto Kiaba's sleeping form on a hospital chair. Smirking, he conjured a silencing spell on Mokuba and got to work reopening cuts and adding new ones. Admiring his work, he added a bloody message on the wall to finish- 'poor Mokie and Tea'. Magically cleaning the blood off his clothes, he removed the silencing spell then quickly teleported to his apartment. Crawling into bed, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

-o0o-

Back at Tea's house, after hearing the scream her parents ran up the stairs at light speed and burst into their daughter's room. Opening the door, they gasped in horror at the sight of their daughter. Instantly her father ran downstairs to dial 911. Her mother stayed with Tea and attempted to dry her tears.

"Who did this honey?" she asked.

A gurgled reply was all she got from her suffering daughter. A few minutes later an ambulance and several police cars arrived at the house. The only evidence was the note on the mirror stating 'no one is safe'. It only gave the Police more questions than answers.

-o0o-

In the hospital, nurses and doctors scrambled frantically attempting to cope with the new arrival and the young Kiaba who was attacked again in the dead of night. Seto Kiaba was currently being questioned by the police if he had seen anything and other officers were searching the room desperately for clues. The morning news report on the event made everyone suspicious and many people freaked. Yugi just walked on by with a smile on his face, breathing in the fresh morning air.

Today he had a wonderful idea to try out. Walking down the street he randomly killed a few people with shadow magic. Screams of terror echoed all around him and he just smiled on. Who would be his next victim? Maybe Duke... He seemed an easy enough target. And on his way back he could find and pay grandpa a 'visit'. He smirked at the thought. Ooh, and maybe a gift to Kiaba on his website would be nice! Chuckling darkly, he entered an alleyway, then disappeared back to his apartment, where he plotted against his 'friends'.

-o0o-

In the afterlife Yami was a wreck. He couldn't concentrate without his thoughts going to Yugi. 'Please don't let it be true' he kept praying to himself. His day could not get any worse. But of course, it did- right at that moment.

"Temie! You've got another letter!" Mana yelled, racing in.

He silently prayed to the gods it wasn't about his Hikari. He hesitantly opened the letter, trying to ignore the feeling of all his priests' and Mana's eyes on him.

Dear Atem,

This is the damage your Hikari has done so far-

The Egyptian Gods

In it were two pictures. One of a Mokuba Kiaba, bloodied and lying in his room with cuts littering his body. The next was Tea, broken, tongue-less, with stabbed eyes and cuts all over her body. He couldn't believe it. Without warning he abruptly jumped up and yelled "I have to go to the realm of the living!"

"Why?" Seth pressed.

Atem quickly handed him the photos and note, and watched as his cousins eyes grew wide.

"F***." He muttered.

"Let me see!" Mana pushed.

Once she had a good look she screamed and dropped the photos.

"T-Those can't be real! They can't! He wouldn't do that!" she was horrified at what had happened to them both and kept shaking her head.

Just then Bakura entered the throne room with Marik in tow, as he'd heard the scream and decided to investigate the source.

"Bloody hell who's f****** screaming!" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, thief!" Yami snarled back.

"So what's with all the screaming?" Marik asked.

Seth handed them the pictures reluctantly and watched them grow from pissed off to genuinely suprised.

"Bloody hell.. Who did this?" Bakura asked.

All eyes went to Yami. He looked down obviously hurt by knowing who was responsible.

"Yugi..."

"The runt did this!?" Bakura exclaimed. His eyes now showed a bit of disbelief.

"Yes.."

Yami would never admit it but he always felt a bit more than simply friendship for the hikari. To see and hear the things he's done hurt him deeply.

"Hmm though this is deeply disturbing I gotta hand it to him with his handy work with a knife" a maniacal gleam was seen in both Marik's and Bakura's eyes.

"This is no time to be like this you bakas! We have to do something and your going to help! If you don't I think it would be very bad if that got out hmm?" Yami smirked at the fearful glances the two in question shared.

"And what that are we talking about?" Marik questioned cautiously.

"The one that happened in the gardens last week."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I? I do believe it was very interesting what I saw would be a shame if I was the only one who knew it.."

"How do we know your not bluffing?"

"Because I saw you and Bakura playing.."

"Ok! We'll help but do not speak a word of that!" Bakura was beet red as was Marik when they heard the claim. They never ment to have Yami found out they were playing with dolls... It just happened. (haha dirty minded people will think about something else they were doing but they weren't! no thief shipping in this...)

"Good now how do we stop a hikari? Without killing Bakura!" Bakura shyly put his hand down and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Gods this will take some time!" Yami muttered putting his face in his hands.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Yay a new chapter! I wanna thank my new beta m1ss-Cheshire Cat for helping me with this chapter!**

**So Yugi getting more cocky and Yami revealed his feelings for him.. And note people I will torture then kill I find it better that way! muahaha! with the moons pain I have a very touching chapter coming up and I have a new story I've been working on.**


	3. Things Get Deadly

**Chapter 3 Things Get Deadly**

After hours of planning and dealing with two idiotic psychos , they had made no progress. Some wanted to kill Yugi, some went for imprisionment, others thought to help him and make him change to become good once more, and then two psychos thought it would be best to come up with the most sadistic way possible to deal with him. The idea had almost made Yami regret even recruiting them to help. And let's just say it envolved knifes, shadow magic, blood, carving, stabbing, more blood, a whip, chains, and need I say more? They very quickly dismissed the idea leaving two disappointed psychopaths.

Gods what was he thinking blackmailing those idiots..

-o0o-

Yugi was having to much fun. He woke up and turned on the news to see the damage he inflicted yesterday with the random killings. '174 deaths.. Could do better' the city was in absolute panic and the police completely baffled. The people had been random with no health problems, poisoning, attack wounds, or anything that may of killed them on them. Many were now evacuating the city while some stayed. About a city of 6000 reduced to 50 almost overnight must of been a record.

Well at least his friends didn't leave but if they did it would be such a fun game.. Oh well they didn't play their pieces right like he did. Well I guess it was time to go say hi to Duke. Oh he had such a wonderful idea for him.. So much fun it should be illegal. Oh wait it was. He gave off a dark chuckle and vanished in a purple smoke.

He reappeared wearing his black outfit inside of Duke's bedroom. He cast a silencing spell on the room then in the hallway made an illusion of a thief sure to catch Dukes attention. Sure enough he heard Duke yell and two pairs of feet run up. He didn't need the second so he killed her and made it seem like the robber shot her. Duke continued and ran into his room searching for the robber.

Yugi walked out of the shadows and cleared his throat. Duke spun around and glared at him Yugi just chuckled at the sight.

"Hello" he greeted

"What the hell! You thief!"

"Me a thief? Isn't that Bakura's job?" Duke's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know about him?"

"Oh I do my research, I've been watching all of your adventures, every last one."

"Really? Then do tell"

"With Yugi it started with Yugi and Kiaba, then Pegasus, Rebecca, you, big five, battle city, Noah, KC Grand Prix, Alexander, memory world and the ceremonial duel. Did I miss anything?"

Duke stood open mouthed and shook his head.

"Who are you?"

"I am shadows. And you are next."

"Yeah right! You've been torturing my friends and I won't stand for that!"

"Oh really? You seemed fine with it before." Hate and disgust laced in his words.

"What do you mean?" Duke was utterly confused about the statement.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember. But I guess while you spend your last hours in agony you can think about it."

Yugi took a step forward and Duke got into a defensive position.

"We can't have any of that can we?" Tendrils of shadows latched onto Duke's arms an legs holding him still. "You know the shadows have been eager to torture someone on their own and not just watch me.. They've been so good lately I think I should reward them.. How about your soul? They love new souls to feed on."

Duke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before frantically shaking his head no and mutating nonsense. Yugi, with a flick of his wrist allowed the shadows to attack. The shadows began cutting, burning, tearing, stabbing, anything to amuse themselves while Yugi sat on the bed with a maniacal smile on his face. Duke screamed and cried but it only encouraged the shadows more. The thing was though, that it was all an illusion. The blood and wounds were fake but the pain caused by them would most certainly be real.

Finally Yugi gave the order to kill him seeing how the shadows were growing bored and so was he. His death was quick and virtually painless. Most of the pain had been from the torture. He let out a malicious laugh then vanished into the shadows. 'Time to pay grandpa a visit and give Kiaba a gift.

-o0o-

In the afterlife the bickering continued nonstop and Yami was this close to exploding and telling them all to shut up. His headache continued to worsen as the council and psychos argue. The council wanted this, psychos wanted that. For all he cared they could do whatever they liked as long as they didn't hurt his aibou. Strange how love works huh. You think you know someone then they go on a rampage eying to murder everyone..

Suddenly a white light flooded the throne room. When it died down a fearfully duke was there shaking uncontrollably.

"Duke?" Yami asked.

Duke turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Yami? Oh god I'm dead aren't I!" he cried.

"Yes? Duke how did you die?"

"T-This guy had shadow magic! And and they tortured me f-for hours before the guy did this signal and here i am!"

Yami's eyes grew wide at the mention of shadow magic as did everyone else's.

"But I thought we sealed away the shadow magic!" Yami objected.

"Man kids a genius!" Bakura explained.

"I know! Man if we didn't have to be blackmailed into this I would defiantly side with him!" Marik thought out loud.

"Yes but if you did the whole afterlife would know of your secret." Yami glared/smirked at them. Both gulped and instantly shut up.

"So we know we might be mind f***ed. Great I always wanted to die again!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh haha, remember your hikari is at risk too." Yami informed. Bakura's eyes grew wide before a look of hate crossed his features.

"I'll kill him!" Bakura growled.

"We're not killing my hikari!" Yami snarled.

"Well I'm not gonna let him kill mine!" Bakura shouted back.

"Um who are we talking about" Duke asked feeling left out.

"Yugi, he's the one doing this." Yami explained.

"Him? He-" Duke started looking at him like he was crazy. His eyes became cold and deadly which could put Kiaba's glare to shame and his voice low and deadly. Most of his priests have been luck enough to see him in his calm anger mode and were getting shivers down their spine even though it wasn't directed at them. Even Bakura and Marik were cringing under the look.

"Yes him. And I would be wary of what you say about him.. As I recall it was you and our so called 'friends who did this to him.." Yami calmly told Duke.

Duke, who was scared stiff under the glare could simply nod his head slightly.

"I still say we kil him." Bakura broke the silence.

"We're not killing him!" Yami yelled before storming off down the halls to his room.

-o0o-

Yugi was standing outside of the Kame Game Shop. His old home where he could once get away from the cruel world around him. Where his parents couldn't beat him, where bullies wouldn't tease him, and where someone had actually cared for him once. Key word once.

He walked into his old house wearing his black clothing. The old man at the counter hadn't noticed his arrival, perfect.

"Long time no see." He greeted calmly though inside he just wanted to kill the man there and now. His grandpa looked up and a glare crossed his face.

"Who are you and what to you want." He demanded.

"Shadows. And for what I want would be you dead."

"You the person who's been killing everyone!"

"Oh they were just unfortunate people. Wrong place wrong time. My score lies much closer than them. They were merely distractions to throw off my trail..."

"Your mad!"

"Really? I believe my brain is quite fine. But what about yours?" Yugi made several terrifying illusions appear giving the old man a heart attack. "Have fun"

Yugi walked out with a bag in hand and regular cloths on making it look like he was merely shopping. And remembered it was time to give Kiaba his gift on the website.

Vanishing and reappearing at his apartment he pulled up a laptop and started typing. First he made it so his signal was blocked so his location was unknown. Next he broke though all the firewalls and security in the KiabaCorp website before getting to work. He took a picture of a bloody Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a message. Two dead, two in a hospital and guess who gets to join Tea and Mokuba next! That's right Seto Kiaba, your next.

He began laughing insanely and shut the laptop before plotting how to get Kiaba. Blood would be nice, but then that could end it to quickly and that's not fun.. But maybe some illusions would be nice.. Make him, the ruthless Seto Kiaba cry out for mercy with tears in his eyes. Yugi's eyes got a psychotic glint to them as he laughed once more.


End file.
